


Water Sports

by Daidairo



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, Pocket Monsters: Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon | Pokemon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Versions
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Lonashipping Week 2019, Post Game, Romantic Comedy, but a really late entry, mantine surfing, nothing truly explicit but you have been warned, some fluff and quite a bit of sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 19:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20233216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daidairo/pseuds/Daidairo
Summary: Gladion didn't care very much for mantine surfing, but there was no way he could pass on a challenge from Moon.





	Water Sports

**Author's Note:**

> Lonashipping Week 2019 Day 7: Water
> 
> B-better late than never, right? ^^;

Gladion was not a fan of water sports.

Heahea Beach was one of the quieter beaches in Alola. Tourists generally preferred the bustling beachfront at Hau'oli, or the exceedingly beautiful Hano Beach. So when Moon had suggested a nice day out, away from their work, quite a few hands voted for Heahea Beach.

Gladion didn't hate the beach. It was nice to feel the sea breeze against his skin, to hear the lapping waves against the shore. It was great to let his pokemon out for a day of fun in the sand and water. All he wanted to do now was lie on a comfortable towel in the shade of a large umbrella, and take a nice long nap.

But his friends kept disturbing that peace. First, Hau challenged him to a swimming race. Then Kiawe tried to get him to join them for water polo. Lillie suggested beach volley if he didn't feel like getting wet. But he assured them that he was perfectly happy sitting there alone, that he had no particular interest in games, he just wanted to sleep the day away, they should go ahead and enjoy themselves. So they left him to doze in peace.

Unfortunately, his girlfriend had other plans, and he had barely gotten half an hour of rest before a beach ball smacked him in the face.

"Bull's-eye, buddy!" Moon cheered, laughing as she rubbed Silvally's head. Gladion sat up and glared at them.

"What are you teaching him?"

"Ways to wake up grumpy lazybones," Moon replied with a grin. "Let's go play!"

Gladion groaned. "Moon," he said patiently. "It's been a long week at Aether, and I'm tired. Let me sleep in peace, all right?"

"You'll sleep better at night if you get some exercise in," Moon returned. "C'mon, we rarely get a nice day out like this. Lillie and the others are going canoeing. Let's join them!"

"It's too hot." Silvally hopped over to nudge him, and he gave his partner a firm push, gesturing to the rest of his team in the distance. Silvally licked his face, then ran obediently towards his friends.

"Scared of a little sun, hmm?" Moon teased.

Gladion rolled his eyes. "I'm not three. That's not going to work."

"Seriously, who comes to the beach just to be a vampire? Half the day's gone!" Moon complained. "The heat's not so bad if you get into the sea. How about some mantine surfing? Let's see who'll get a better score!"

"Don't like water sports."

"It'll win you battle points."

"I can get those from a Battle Royal."

"Do it for the fun and exercise!"

"Not my idea of fun."

"Scared?"

"I told you, that's not going to work."

Moon pouted at him, and he smirked.

"Fine! How about a wager?" she challenged.

Gladion snorted derisively. "As if that would..."

Moon just smiled.

Gladion scowled at her.

"What terms?" he said at last. Moon chuckled.

"If I win, you take over all the house chores for the next week. Including litter shoveling," she said.

"And if I win?"

"You get a kiss." Moon grinned sunnily. Gladion stared back at her, unimpressed.

"...Also I'll leave you alone to cook under your umbrella for the rest of the day," Moon added.

"...Deal."

* * *

They chose the course to Ula'ula, each picking out a strong and healthy mantine from the rental service. Gladion had never really enjoyed mantine surfing very much; he did it mostly for the battle points. Surfing with someone else, however, was a completely different story.

For the third time, Gladion turned his mantine around in a wide swerve to avoid Moon as she deliberately cut across his path. As he hastily dodged a wild tentacool, he glared at her, and she waved cheekily back at him.

"Cheating, Champion?" he yelled.

"I named no rules!" Moon called back as she leapt into a Primarina Twist, laughing.

Watching her spin and twirl in midair, balancing gracefully atop the mantine, her black hair coming loose from its bun, Gladion found himself smiling as well. It felt good to be out in the open seas, with the wind streaming past them, and sunlight sparkling upon the water.

They danced along the waves, generating speed, maneuvering around each other, trying not to fall or crash while impeding the movement of the other. Their mantine were good-natured, shrilling at each other mock-teasingly as they surfed. Flip after flip, move after move, they wove through the air and water.

Soon, the shores of Ula'ula Beach came into sight. Gladion glanced at the screen listing his move points. If his calculations were correct, Moon was only slightly ahead of him at the moment. If he could get one more Starmie in...

He turned his mantine up towards the crest. The mantine squeaked in warning, and he noticed the sharpedo flying at them. Swearing, he gripped the handles and turned them downwards, barely managing to avoid crashing. But they had lost speed, and all Gladion could manage was a Primarina Twist before they sailed into shallow water. Further behind him, he heard Moon whoop as she took to the air.

"Victory is miiiiiiiiiine!" she cried.

As his mantine slowed to a stop, Gladion turned to watch her complete her Starmie. His eyes widened as he noticed the wailmer surfacing right beneath her.

"Moon! Watch out!" he shouted.

But it was too late. Moon's mantine turned awkwardly sideways to dodge, and splashed dramatically into the sea. Moon was thrown off, and she crashed straight into Gladion, knocking him off his ride. They tumbled into the sea, sending white spray everywhere.

Gladion surfaced, spitting saltwater. A few feet away, Moon emerged, treading water and coughing. They swam a few metres until they could feel the sand beneath their feet. Staggering up the shore, they collapsed together in shallow waters, laughing. Waves washed over their legs as they sat side by side on the wet sand.

"I think... that's my win," Gladion said between pants, flipping long wet strands of blond hair back from his face. Moon backhanded his arm.

"I would have won if I'd gotten the landing bonus on that Starmie!" she grumbled breathlessly.

"But you didn't."

"Stop being so smug."

"Stop being such a sore loser."

Moon rolled her eyes. "Fine. Since you're so eager to claim victory..."

She turned and leaned towards him. Gladion jerked back instinctively.

"Wait, what, here?! I don't-"

Then her lips were on his, and there was no more room for thinking. Moon tasted of saltwater, of the strawberry sundae she had earlier, and of _Moon_. His hands closed around her waist as her tongue met his. Her fingers, threaded through his wet tangled hair, kneaded gently as she deepened the kiss, then slipped down his cheeks, his neck, to spread across his shoulders.

Slowly, Moon broke the kiss, her lips following the path his fingers took, down his chin, his neck, until she nipped at the hollow of his throat. Her fingers traced circles on his bare chest, leaving trails of fire blazing beneath his skin. Gladion groaned and pulled her up onto his lap, bringing his lips hungrily to hers again.

Moon held him close, her tongue absolutely wicked as she pressed her body to his. Despite the cool water flowing over them, their skin heated everywhere they touched. Her warm, bare thighs slid suggestively against his, and she gasped as his fingers crept over the soft, smooth skin of her hip, gliding beneath the strings of her-

Then they were knocked sideways by a combination of waves and a large, sandy head. Spluttering, Gladion surfaced.

"What in the-?"

His rental mantine stared back at him, an expression of suffering impatience on its face. Moon's mantine was floating right behind it, splashing water lightly at them.

_Crap._ For those few minutes, he had completely forgotten where they were. Thank Arceus they had landed in a completely secluded corner of the beach.

"This is all your fault," he muttered. Moon laughed at his crimson face.

"Admit it, you enjoyed that too," she said cheerfully. Gladion tried to frown at her, but his lips twisted into a reluctant smile instead.

"They're reminding us that our rental clock's ticking," he said, climbing to his feet. "Let's head back to Heahea."

"Eager to get back to hiding under your umbrella?" Moon said teasingly as she stood up.

"As if I could go back to sleep after that," Gladion muttered. Moon chuckled unrepentantly.

"Mission accomplished, then," she said, waggling her eyebrows. Gladion shoved her lightly, and she giggled. As they mounted their mantine, he glanced over at her.

"Any wagers for the ride back?"

Moon blinked, then rolled her eyes at him. "If you want to kiss me, all you have to do is ask." Smiling sweetly, she took off.

Gladion was not a fan of water sports. But once in a while, he reflected as he raced after her, they made an excellent holiday pastime.

**Author's Note:**

> I generally prefer the SM verse storyline over the USUM one, but Mantine Surfing is one thing I wish they had implemented in SuMo XDDD
> 
> I had to spend some time researching waves and surfing and how that works, and then I spent more time surfing in my game. As a result, it is absolutely possible for the neck-and-neck-score-then-Glad-did-a-perfect-Primarina-Twist-on-low-waves-Moon-Did-Starmie-720-but-no-landing-bonus-so-Glad-ultimately-got-more-points scenario to happen. 8'D;;
> 
> Many thanks to my beta Artpharos for her advice as usual!


End file.
